L'Ange de Noel
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Petit James fuit la maison familliale pour respirer enfin. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. La nouvelle était tombée durement, et la chute fut douloureuse...et il y aura quelqu'un pour le rassurer que la vie peut être encore belle, pour lui faire oublier la tristesse, la peine lors de quelques temps... James/OC


Un **A**nge de **N**oël

**Rating:** K+

**Paring:**James/OC

**Genre:**Friendship, hurt/confort

**Disclaimer:** Le personnage James et le monde pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de Oohfemmeluxieuse:**Voici un Os que j'ai écrit pour un concours sur un forum. Il y avait des mots que je devais obligatoirement mettre dans le OS et c'était sur le thème de Noel. Je l'avais écris il y a plusieurs mois, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'étourderies... ( j'ai un peu de mal pour les accords...)

Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Son pouls s'accéléra au fil des minutes. Il couru depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes. Le bruit des carillons sonnèrent au loin. Le vent froid de l'hiver lui fouetta au visage. Ses cheveux couleurs lavandes étaient décoiffés. Ses abondantes larmes glacèrent ses joues rougies d'avoir fait trop d'effort.

La nouvelle était tombée. Et la chute fut douloureuse. Ses doutes étaient confirmés. Ses parents lui ont imposé un mariage arrangé avec une fille qui ne connaissait que le nom. Quand il sera majeur, il devra se lier avec cette fille...

Son écharpe trop grande, traîna légèrement, tandis que son manteau encore ouvert s'envola au gré du vent. En fuyant comme un voleur, il avait l'impression de faire une trahison à ses parents, à l'honneur de sa famille, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs, qu'il respire de nouveau un autre air. Il cru s'étouffé dans la demeure.

Il ralentit sa course. Peu à peu, ses pas devinrent plus serein. Sa respiration saccadée était peu à peu camouflé par les bruits des commerçants qui l'entourait. Il était arrivé dans un marché. Mais pas n'importe lequel, celui que tout le monde voulait y aller: le marché de Noël.

Il avança tout en regardant les stands. Il y en avait un surtout, qui était rempli de peluches et de jouets de toutes sortes. Puis une odeur de cookies lui titilla le nez. Une femme en tablier faisait des cookies en forme de pokemon. Il y avait en forme de noctali, de roucool et de loklass. La gentille dame, qui avait vu les traces de larmes du garçon lui donna un cookie de noctali.

Celui-ci timide, accepta.

Il regarda autour de lui. Beaucoup d'habitants de la ville étaient venus. Il voyait des visages familiers. Un brouhaha s'installa peu à peu, qui lui rendait un semblable de vertige.

Il avança dans la foule, et admira les décorations. Partout, il y avait des guirlandes accrochées en haut des stands et sur les arbres. Des lumières en formes d'étoiles scintillèrent malgré le jour qui s'endormait petit à petit.

Le jeune enfant s'assis sur un banc, sur la place à coté du marché.

Une petite fille, peut-être plus jeune que lui, vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Salut

Le petit garçon lui regarda étonné.

- Salut. Dit-il hésitant.

Il se demandait pourquoi cette fille lui parlait, mais il dû s'avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire, il voulait parler à quelqu'un, pour oublier cette mauvaise journée.

- Tu veux faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi ?

Un bonhomme de neige ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Ces parents lui interdisaient de faire des choses absurdes et sans intérêt. Faire un bonhomme de neige faisait parti de ces choses ridicules à ne pas faire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout triste.

Il la regarda sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans son regard. A vrai dire, il était assez timide et pas très bavard.

Cette fille était toute gentille avec lui. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour lui, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas? Il espéra secrètement que la fiancée en question, sera aussi gentille que cette petite fille.

Soudain, une fine larme roula sur sa joue et s'éclata sur le banc froid.

- Oh, tiens. Dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir propre de sa poche. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Il regarda le mouchoir qu'elle tendait vers lui et hésita à le prendre.

- Je...je ne pleures pas.

Finalement, il accepta le mouchoir. Il la vit sourire, mais il fut disparu quelques secondes plus tard.

- Si. Une larme à coulée.

Il toucha sa joue. Il la sentit humide. Elle avait raison, il avait pleuré. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte. Il hésita à répondre à sa question.

- C'est bientôt Noël, faut sourire ! Dit-elle pour essayer de lui reconforter.

Il fit un petit sourire, qui disparu aussi vite que la lumière. Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Il aurait bien voulu être aussi heureux qu'elle, rien qu'un instant. Il en était presque jaloux.

- Dis, ça te tente de faire un bonhomme de neige?

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, et lors de quelques minutes, il fut tenté par sa proposition. Il était encore dans l'hésitation. Il la vit se lever, et elle lui tendit sa main.

- Viens, on va bien s'amuser. Dit-elle toujours souriante.

Son sourire était communicatif. Il fit un sourire. Un vrai. Un sincère. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Sûrement parce qu'il avait du mal à en faire, mais aussi que ces anciens amis avaient fait preuve d'infidélité à son amitié. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait avoir un vrai ami. Il sentait qu'il allait devenir ami avec cette fille si aimable. Il lui prit la main, finalement ils allaient le faire ce bonhomme de neige.

Ils commencèrent à rassembler de la neige jusqu'à a en faire une énorme boule.

Il la détailla. Elle était emmitouflée dans un grand manteau noir,avec des gants violets et un bonnet mauve, où dépassaient ses cheveux raides de couleur châtains. Elle avait un visage un peu carré, où il voyait une lueur de joie dans son regard chocolat. Tout en elle reflètait la joie. Elle diffusait une aura de bonheur autour d'elle, il en était persuadé. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi heureuse pour des choses aussi simples?

- Qu'est-ce qui a, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage? Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pris en flagrant délit, il bredouilla une réponse.

- Je...euh...non, non.

Elle sourit face à sa réaction.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient fini leur bonhomme de neige. Il manquait les accessoires, mais ce n'était pas grave. La petite fille dessina les yeux, le nez et la bouche sur la boule de neige avec son index.

- Voilà ! Au moins il a un visage.

Il l'entendit rire. Elle avait un rire merveilleux. Il sourit. Il était content de l'avoir rencontrer. Ils avaient passé un bon moment ensemble. Pourtant, il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom.

- En fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

La petite fille sourit toujours.

- Lola, on rentre !

La petite fille tourna sa tête vers sa mère, qui était la fameuse dame aux cookies.

- Oui, j'arrive !

Elle tourna sa tête de nouveau vers son nouvel ami.

Lola. Mon prénom est Lola. Et toi ?

- Euh...James.

Il la vit sourire. Il sourit aussi.

- J'espère qu'on va se revoir.

- Oui. Moi aussi murmura-t-il.

Elle s'avança encore un peu vers lui, et se mit sur les pointes des pieds. Il ne bougea pas. Il sentit ses lèvres tièdes toucher sur sa joue froide. Son coeur rata un battement.

- Joyeux Noël James !

Toi aussi Joyeux Noël...Murmura-t-il.

Elle était déjà parti. Elle était venue aussi vite qu'elle était repartie.

Il toucha sa joue. Il rougit.

La nuit commença à tomber. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Ses pas craquèrent sur l'épaisse neige. Elle n'avait pas encore fondue. Les commerçants commencèrent à défaire leurs stands, tandis que les derniers clients coururent acheter leurs derniers achats.

Il repassa les moments avec Lola dans sa tête.

Elle s'était comme envolée comme un papillon, comme un ange.

Et si s'en était un ?

Elle était venue quand il avait besoin de réconfort, et elle était vite repartie.

Un ange. Oui, cela ne pouvait être qu'un ange.

Quand il fut presque arrivé chez lui, un flocon de neige se posa sur lui. Il releva sa tête vers le ciel, où d'innombrables flocons dansèrent dans le ciel bleu de la nuit. Il sourit. Il mit ses mains dans les poches. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa poche droite, et le sortit. C'était le mouchoir de Lola. Il le mit à son nez et sentit le parfum de fruits de bois. Quelle bonne odeur, pensa-t-il.

C'était son odeur à elle. Son parfum. Il ouvrit la grille de sa demeure, et continua a marcher dans l'avant-cour.

Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, des pas se firent entendre. C'était les parents qui étaient inquiets.

- James ! Mais où étais-tu passé? S'exclama sa mère tout en mettant à sa hauteur.

- Je...j'étais...

Sa mère lui secoua légèrement, encore sous la panique. Son père qui était juste à coté d'elle, pris enfin la parole.

- Réponds bon sang !

La pression tomba sur lui. Il sentit un noeud dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'oxygène tout d'un coup.

- J'étais parti au marché de Noël. Réussi-t-il à articuler.

Ses parents se calmèrent peu à peu.

- Bien. Vas-te changer, les invités ne vont pas tarder à venir.

Il monta dans sa chambre, et aperçu son caninos. Ce dernier lui sauta dessus en le léchant le visage.

- Oui, je suis là caninos ! Désolé de t'avoir laisser tout seul, mais il fallait que je prenne l'air.

Son pokemon le fixa, comme s'il le comprenait. C'était sûrement le cas.

- Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai bien fais de sortir.

Caninos lui lança un regard interrogateur. James le caressa tout en jetant un regard au mouchoir qu'il avait dans sa main. Le sourire lui revint.

Parce que j'ai rencontré un ange...

**Petit mot de Oohfemmeluxieuse:** Il me semble quand la fille donne un mouchoir à un gars, au Japon, c'est comme une déclaration ou quelque chose comme cela. Enfin c'est lié à l'amour.

Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment ça que j'ai voulu démontrer dans ce OS LOL

Voilà, c'était juste une petite précision xD

J'espère que ce OS vous à plu =D

A bientôt.


End file.
